The invention relates to a dental x-ray diagnostic installation containing a housing comprising an applicator capable of introduction into the mouth of a patient, and manifesting an exit window from which x-radiation emitted by an anode can issue and expose an x-ray film applied externally of the patient's mouth.
The preparation of dental film radiographs with an x-ray diagnostic installation of this type has hitherto proceeded in such a manner that the x-ray film is applied at a region of the face of the patient, at which a dental or jaw radiograph is to be provided, and is then manually held securely in place by the patient until completion of the radiograph. A radiographic technique such as this has as a consequence an increased radiation burden on the hand of the patient; additionally, due to incorrect or insufficient pressure-contacting of the film, radiographs can result which are erroneous or which cannot be diagnostically interpreted.